Unequal ( Izaya X reader story)
by NeonLightsArePretty
Summary: (Y/N) Is not like most people. Meeting her on a web chat, Izaya decided he would toy with her. However, she was able to capture Izaya's attraction. Why would he start a relationship with a hard mouth, mother of one, foreigner with a street attitude? What kind of relationship will this turn out to be? Read and find out. Rate M for language, and other possible things hehehe By Neo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, I just write fanfiction V.V and watch it's awesomeness.**

**(A/N): Neo- Hey my lovely readers, this is my first character X reader fanfiction _ever._ So _please_ be nice. Feed back would be awesome, also Ideas as well. Thank for taking your time out to read :D**

**Unequal**

* * *

_"Crap"_ I mumbled to myself while I ran back and forth in search of my house keys and cell phone.

"Mommy are we going to walk today?" My daughter asked standing by the front door.

"No sweetie, we're catching a taxi today." I answered from the other room, still in search of my missing items.

"Aww, I liked walking to school... Can we walk tomorrow mommy!?" I heard her ask with excitement in her voice.

"Sure muffin." I said as I lifted her up, walked out the door and locked my apartment with my now found keys. I was walking down the stairs swiftly, but carefully when I felt my phone vibrate. "_Well who the hell could this be_?" I grumbled to myself.

"Hello?" I answered,

_"Hey (y/n)~ What's up, it's Kyoshi. I just called to find out if you remembered to bring the boss man's papers that you were suppose to bring for today."_

"Uh, yeah," I stated to my co-worker/friend while shouting out "Taxi!" when one finally stopped for me. "Thanks for calling incase I did forget though."

"_Don't mention it, I know your hands are full with Jewell (Your daughter) as much as it is. So as your Friend and shopping buddy, think of it as my duty."_ Kyoshi said in a european like accent. I snickered at her silliness, but it was really nice of her.

"Stop right here for a sec' please. I'll be right back." I told the taxi driver who stopped in front of my daughter's day care. "Kyo, we'll talk when I see you at work." I said to Kyoshi on the other line.

"'_Kay, see you then. Kiss Jewell for me." K_yoshi said before she hung up. I lifted my daughter onto my waist then carried her inside, where I greeted her daycare teacher. I kissed her on her forehead and mentioned that it was from her Aunt Kyo, then I kissed her on her cheek reminding her that _that_ was from me, in which she gave me one in return.

"I love you, Jewell." I said while I headed front door of the daycare.

"I love you too, mommy!" My daughter stated as she waved bye to me. I hopped in the taxi and headed straight to my job knowing full well if I wasn't on time my boss would indeed have my ass.

* * *

After a very long tiresome day from work, I collected Jewell from her daycare and we walked the rest of the way home. Our apartment is quite small. It's a two bedroom apartment, with a living room, a small dining room area, two bathrooms and a somewhat small kitchen. I managed to get it at a nice price however, and It was comfortable for just my daughter and I, so small was perfect at this time.

While Jewell was playing with her toys, not paying the slightest bit attention to the television show i placed on for her, I opened my laptop and saw that I had a few messages from a person I was private chatting with. His name was Nakura. We've been chatting for a month now. I would tell him about my life, and he does the same. I told him about my life in Japan. I lived over here In Ikebukuro, though I am practically considered a 'foreigner' although I was born in Japan. My biological parents are not Japanese. I was always teased, shunned, judged and beat up for my non- asian appearance. I really could of cared less about what strangers thought...but the fact that I was hated or treated terrible by my own adopted family really broke my childhood.

I was treated as a slave. I had to do _horrible, horrible_ things from a young age in order to live. I hated living in such a world. I ran away as soon as I was eighteen and had legal rights to. I tried to run away multiple times before but...they always found me..no matter where I was. I broke off my contacts with my 'family' and lived on my own. When I was eightteen, I met a person who I fell in love with. He was the only person at that time to actually make me feel human. When I thought I finally had someone, he left. Later that year I found out I was pregnant and had my first kid at 19 for him. So now I was a teen , with no job, living on the streets with a baby.

I had no idea what in the hell I was going to do. I got so desperate, I resorted to stealing things I needed for my baby and as for a place to stay, that was made through _personal_ arrangements. When Jewel was one years, and I became twenty is when I met Kyoshi. She was a law student at a college university. She saw my situation, but despite our different backgrounds she became my friend and helped me. *sigh* She helped me get a job as an accountant at a lawyer's office, and in time, I was able to afford an apartment.

But when my life seemed to actually be smooth sailing, my doctor told me that Jewell had a serious condition that caused her health to become really fragile. He mentioned how it could be life threatening as well. That was two months ago, _after_ she almost died due to a breathing problem. Although I was more than ecstatic that she lived, when she started to come home crying because of the harsh words some children said to her at daycare recently. It really was a blow to me because it was because of me. She looked exactly like me. The same (h/c) curly hair, the same (e/c) eyes, and the same complexion and features. I can safely say that the both of us were quite beautiful, however we were different, and in this area, different was not wanted.

_Nakura: I can imagine how you feel..._  
_(y/screenname): *sigh* I'm sorry that u can._  
_Nakura: I wish I could just leave this world sometimes._  
_(Y/screenname): Thats exactly how I feel._  
_NaKura:Maybe...we should do it together_

I was taken a back...like, I knew people make suicide pacts but,

_(Y/screenname): I'm not sure_  
_Nakura:All that pain...I just can't bear it any longer_

_'What is he up to?'_ I thought to myself. It felt like...he was convincing me to commit it. I wasn't sure at first until he kept bringing it up, day after day so I finally agreed.

* * *

I was supposed to meet him at a place where he would commit suicide together. I asked Kyoshi to babysit Jewell while I was gone, which she agreed to.

It was a on top of a high 30 story hotel where I was suppose to meet him at 9:30. I waited there for about two minutes when he finally showed his face. He was a very good looking man, around the age of 23 (Which I was). He smirked at me while he approached me. Right when he opened his mouth to speak however,

"I know what you want. " I stated as he stopped walking towards me. He looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about?" He asked pouting his mouth slightly in a curious way.

"You wanted me to say yes." I barked, while he stood there, "You always brought up _suicide, suicide, suicide_, even after I stated that I might not wanted to. I could tell, by the messages. It was like you were more interested in me dying than you actually committing suicide yourself. So I ruled out the possibility that you actually wanted to commit suicide. You wanted to see if I would do it. Am I right?" He chuckled at me, then starred with an amused look on his face. That clearly answered my question.

"You're quite different than the other sorry low life people I've met before." He stated smiling,

I bursted into laughter. "And you're just a sadistic human, who thinks he can play god. Well I'll let you know now: I don't care what happens in life. I'm not going to kill myself over anything and anyone, unless its a self sacrifice. I'm way too important for that. So much that I'm to much for life itself. You're observant. I kind of figured that out . You study people. Like you _think_ you studied me. You try to get into their _minds_, into _my_ mind. Well guess what, I've been doing the same from sense I was born.I never intended on killing myself"

With that said I folded my arms. Then he had a huge smirk on his face. I just returned it, looking him eye to eye. He then started laughing hysterically. I didn't budge however. Then he looked down at me and said:

"Work for me."

* * *

**Neo: I hoped you liked the first chapter. Please review. The beginning was more character development, but wayyyyy more parts with Izaya will be in the story starting next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading Review please. Favorites and followers would be delicious too :3 :D 3 Byeeee**


	2. His name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara except for my oc's...kay?**

**(A/N: Neo: Hello you fantastic individuals :D thanks for reading, and I hope you like my story. Feed back would be awesome...but please be nice. Anyway this chapter has a lot more Izaya in it then the first. The first was there more for character development. But anyways enjoy :D)**

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 2: His name**

**Izaya's P.O.V**

"Work for me." I asked. (Y/N) looked to her right as if she was thinking about the offer. I needed to know what would her answer be.

"Nope..." I just had to chuckled,

"Why not (Y/n)-Chan~ You're really interesting. I pay much more than your lousy job, and I think we could have a lot of fun." I replied with a fake pout.

"I just don't." Again she surprised me. "Anyway, If thats all, I'm leaving. Have a nice life." (Y/N) stated walking towards the door to the flight of stairs. _'This girl, she lead me on to believe she would commit suicide. She just read me like a open book. And yet...she walked off completely calm. Not sad, angry, or afraid.'_ I thought before laughing out in the open. _'She's definitely different.'_

"I'll be seeing you (Y/N)-chan~" She lifted her hand up in a way of acknowledging what I said.

'_I can't let this one go.'_

* * *

**Reader's P.O.V**

After confronting Nakura, I went straight home to my apartment complex. I left Jewell in the care of Kyoshi to babysit over night, so I would just pick her up in the morning.

I arrived home around 11 o'clock and ran straight for my bed, soon after I secured the apartment. Although tomorrow was a Saturday and I could rest, the stress of work and the little talk with Nakura just took a tole on me even more. So I went to sleep after taking a quick shower

**_Next Morning_**

After waking up and getting dressed, I walked three blocks down from my apartment building to Kyoshi's to collect Jewell. Kyoshi insisted I stay for breakfast, so I decided to stay for about an hour or two. Afterwards, being that It was a Saturday, Jewell really begged me to take her to see the fish in the pond by the park. The sun usually sets at six o'clock, and thats usually the time I'm able to pick up Jewell on weekdays. Because of that, she doesn't have the chance to visit the park very often, so Saturdays were perfect. After we played on the park, we decided to get a bite to eat and finish off our day out with some Ice cream. We finally arrived home 30 minutes after 6.

"Mommy, can we both watch a movie please?" Jewell asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"Of course!" I answered.

**_'Ding Dong'_**

"I wonder who that could be. I'll go see who it is." I stated, getting up from the sofa to answer the door. "Hello?"

"(Y/N)-chan~" I heard the other voice behind the door answer. I looked through the pupil, and indeed it was Nakura.

"Why are you here?" I said opening the door.

"What? I said I would be seeing you later~" he said in a slightly girl-ish way. I sighed, then flinched when I felt to hands on my legs. Jewell decided to pop her head out from behind me to see who had just entered our living room. Other than our landlord, Kyoshi and my boss were the only ones to actually visit our home, so I understood why she was so curious.

"Oh, you must be Jewell-chan. Hi there." he said bending down to reach her height, while giving her a big grin.

"Hello." she replied, "I never saw you before. What's your name?" my daughter asked.

"It's Izaya." he replied. I figured he used a fake name while we were online chatting, but I couldn't b sure if this was his real name however. "I'm a friend of your moms." he continued.

"Momma doesn't have much friends, so you must be really nice." My eyes twitched at my daughter statement...ohh~ how far off she was.

"Welly, do you mind waiting in your room for a little please. I'll watch the movie with you later." I said looking at her. She just smiled, waved bye to _Izaya_, who waved back, then left to her room. "Okay, why are you _here, Izaya_." I asked folding my arms. Although...I was in my pj's I knew he felt the seriousness of my question.

"Well, _(Y/N), _I _said_ I would see you later, _didn't_ I?" He said folding his arms in mockingly way.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, my dear (Y/N)-Chan...you're just too interesting to let go." He said with a sumg smirk on his face. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, thanks for stopping _by_. I shall see you...the next time I see you. _But you are interrupting mother-daughter time, so sorry my fine sir, you must be on your way." _I said in a British like accent, while opening the front door wider. His smirk grew wider, then he said,

"_Well...If I must, I guess I should be on my way._ Have a nice night (Y/N)-Chan~" He stated again, in a girly like fashion before leaving. I sighed then locked the door.

_'This man is crazy...wait...how the hell did he know where I live?' _I thought to myself before going into Jewell's room. _"Hey, Welly. How about we watch the movie in my room tonight_." I said in a playful whisper like voice.

"Okay momma." She stated while she got up to head for my room. I wanted her to fall asleep in there with me tonight because I was a little cautious about Izaya. I could tell he could be a dangerous man. Maybe not directly to us...but I have to know for sure. _Who are you, Izaya._

* * *

**Neo: I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review, favorite and/or follow. Thank you for reading :3**


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, Just the oc's, all in all, I own this story :3.**

**(A/N): Neo: I would like to take a moment of silence...in remembrance of my cell phone which I lost yesterday ;_; this was the third one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Dinner**

** Reader's P.O.V**

On Sunday afternoon, I was sitting on my sofa reading. Jewell was glued to the television unusually.I guess a fairy tale movie was on or something. After breakfast and lunch, I started to think what I would make for dinner for the two of us being that it was sunday.

"Jew-Jew, what do you want to eat for dinner today?"

"Fries, please."

"Um, how 'bout we save that for tomorrow. But anything else?"

"...Yogurt." I sighed. She was never really the type to chose her dinner.

"Maybe I'll cook some-"

"_***Knock* *Knock* *knock*" **_the sound of knocking cut me off.

"Can I help you?"

"_(Y/n)-Chan~_" I heard Izaya say from the other end of the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked before I opened the door.

"Izaya-kun!" Jewell said running towards the door with a enormous smile on her face.

"Hey _Jewell-_Chan." Izaya said completely ignoring my question. "Would you like you and (Y/N)-chan to have dinner with me?" he asked,

"Can we, (Y/N)-Chan?" she asked

"*Sigh* Okay- wait, (Y/N)-Chan?" I said raising an eyebrow. She just giggle and ran to put her clothes on. I just rolled my eyes. Izaya smirked at me, so I gave him a quick glare before I left myself, to change Jewell and I into a more formal attire.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" I asked Izaya while holding Jewell's hand.

"Patients (Y/N)-Chan, you'll see when you get there." He said walking with his hands in his pockets. Jewell then started skipping and before I knew it, while still holding my hands,she grabbed Izaya's hand and then this loon started skipping too. I sighed. A slight smile crossed my face while I started thinking about the awkward looks people were giving us. But I could tell Izaya was a little weird, so It didn't surprise me.

"Right here." he said while Jewell's and his skipping session came to an end.

"Wow~" Jewell said placing my hand into the other person's hand she was holding. She then walked closer to the restaurant looking at it in amazement. It was huge and you could tell that it was expensive.

I stared at it for a minute. I looked at Izaya quite impressed, who then raised an eyebrow at me. I then looked down and '_Really?_' I thought before removing my hand from his and glaring straight in front of me. Not at nothing in particular, I was just kind of embarrassed. I continued to glare, then I looked in the corner of my eye and he was...smirking at me?

"Lets go (Y/N)-Chan~" He said before he grabbed my hand then headed for the entrance...well more like skipped.

A waitress greeted us at the door. "A table for three under Orihara." he spoke to the young waitress.

"Right this way." the waitress stated before leading us to a table close to the window in the upstairs section of the restaurant. The view itself was quite gorgeous. While Jewell was occupied, I then decided to question him.

"How'd you know where I lived?" I asked glaring at him,

"I can't believe your underestimating me (Y/N)-Chan~" He said in a fake sad voice."Its not hard to find a person who technically isn't hiding. And you don't look like the typical Japanese person either way." He said smirking.

"Hmph." I then folded my arms. "what do you do? Well, job wise."

"_Why I am nothing more than an information broker_." He said with a smile on his face, shrugging his shoulders.

Hello, my name is Mizaki, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order?" Mizaki our waitress asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes Mizaki-chan. I'm going to have the sashimi" Izaya said before turning his head in my direction.

"Oh- um I would like to have tonkatsu on top of katsudon please. Ane what would you like Jewell?" I asked,

"Udon, please momma."

"And kitsune Udon." I continued smiling at the waitress.

"Is that all?" She asked. I looked at Izaya, he looked at we, we both shrugged and said "Yes _Mizaki-chan~_" Okay...Izaya added the Mizaki part. The food arrived in about fifteen minutes. And I have to say it was alri- Okay...It was delicious. Jewell was completely into her food, but was far from finished.

Izaya placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his folded tilted his head while looking at me. I stared back at him,

"What?" I asked placing my chopsticks down.

"Just curious."

" 'Bout, _what?"_

"What ever happened to your biological parents?"

"I don't know." I answered him while looking down,picking back up my chopsticks.

"What country are they from?"

"(Y/country)"

"So you have dual citizenship here." he stated,

"Yeah, I was born in Japan."

"Why haven't you tried to find them." I looked at him while he raised his eyebrow.

"Tch." I answered before eating. Izaya was already finished with his food. He just chuckled.

"What if I told you I know what happened to them."

"I don't care." I answered taking the last bite of my dinner. I placed my chopsticks to the side then folded my arms. "From what I heard they were foreign university students from (Y/country). Well I know my biological mom was from there for sure, I'm not sure where my father's from. I was told they're from the same country. Anyway- They had a fling created me. They covered it up because they knew they couldn't go back to (Y/country) with a baby. I mean...I guess it was because they weren't married, and both of their families were big on 'appearances' , so _that _would've been a no-no. So they left me here. Never heard from then _since._

He just chuckled. "And you aren't mad?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why would I? They don't owe me anything, so I don't see why I should be mad." He laughed at my answer.

_"(Y/N)-chan~"_

"Yes?"

He chuckled again, "Oh _nevermind~"_

* * *

**Neo: I hoped you liked it :)**


	4. Lunch Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara :P**

**(A/N): Neo: Hey you guys, thanks for reading :D Next week, its back to school ;_; so updates may be a little delayed, but summer is right around the corner. \(^_^)7 Enjoy~**

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lunch date?**

**Reader's P.O.V**

"I don't _know,_ Kyo."

"Come on (Y/N), I have to finish this puzzle today."

"I'm doing something now."

"Come on~ Give me a six letter word for hindrance. Please~"

"Fine... K-Y-O-S-H-I."

"Ha-ha-ha _Hilarious_." Kyoshi said making a straight face.

"Okay, how about hurdle?" I answered.

"Yes! Thank you! You know, you can be really smart. You just don't know it."

"Gee, thanks." I replied rolling my eyes.

"You guys ready?" Daisuke said joining in on kyo and I's conversation. He's technically my boss, but we became friends over time. He's pretty young though. Like 26 I think, and he's a pretty handsome guy.

"Its 1 o'clock already." Kyoshi said looking at her phone, "Well, Lets go."

"Thank God." I said getting up from my desk. My fingers were practically numb from typing.

* * *

The three of us would usually pick a dinner close to our building to eat.

"(Y/N)-chan~" I heard some one say right when I stepped onto the side walk. My eyes shot open.

"Um, hi Izaya." I greeted still looking quite surprised. Daisuke and Kyoshi looked at each other before grinning then turning in my direction.

"Oh, (Y/N), is _he_ the reason why you wanted me to babysit Jewell the other night." Kyoshi said smirking.

"W-what, n-no. We'll yeah but not like that." While I was still fumbling on my words, Kyoshi decided to take it upon herself.

"I'm Akimoto Kyoshi." She stated smiling,

"Nice to meet you Kyoshi-chan." Izaya said smiling back at her

"Hi, I'm Shizuka Daisuke." Daisuke said giving a slight smile. Izaya just looked at him expressionless, as if examining Daisuke I suspected. It became quite awkward actually.

"My name's Orihara Izaya." He then said smirking at Daisuke.

"Izaya what are you doing here." I asked,

"To take you out to lunch,_ (Y/N)-Chan." _Izaya answered.

"Thanks, b-"

"Have a nice lunch date (Y/N) and Izaya-kun." Kyoshi said cutting me off while walking away with Daisuke.

"Who said this was a l-"

"Yup, see you later." Daisuke also said, _also _cutting me off while walking away. My eyebrow twitched... they just sold me out man.

"Well, lets go (Y/N)-chan~" Izaya said taking my arm then leading me (more like dragging me) to our destination.

* * *

"Hi, may I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Spicy tuna rolls for me."

"A caesar salad please. And thats it for me."

"Wold you like some nuts with t-"

"No thank you." I answered the waitress.

"And is that it for you sir?" Izaya just knobbed before the waitress left.

"You said no pretty quick." he said observantly

"I don't like nuts." I replied. I sighed. "Now Kyoshi's gonna be on my ass about you, you know that right?" He just chuckled evilly.

"That might be true."

"Here you guys go." the waitress said placing down our lunch. "Have a nice lunch." she said before she leaving.

I then gave thanks for the food and picked up my chopsticks. But my luck decided to pay me a visit, because while separating my chopsticks, one some how flew out of my hand, accidently hitting Izaya's water causing it to spill on his shirt. He looked up a little baffled.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about that." I said trying to snuffle in my laughter. His face was priceless! I just couldn't keep it in.

"Oh, that's alright ." he said picking up a spicy tuna roll with his chopsticks. He put it up to his mouth, but then he flung it into my mouth while I was laughing, causing me choke. I swallowed it while coughing for my_ life. _ He bursted into laughter. I then picked up a crouton with my two fingers then flicked it. It hit him right between the eyes.

"Ha, bitch." I said chuckling mischievously. He dusted the crumbs off his face before smirking at me evilly.

"I've been called worse." He said,

"I can believe that." I said getting a new pair of chopsticks, then started eating. His smirk just grew wider while he started eating as well.

* * *

We had both finished our lunch, which Izaya paid for. He then walked with me back to my office building.

"So are you stalking me now?" I asked,

"That hurts." He said giving me a fake pout. " Even so, if you thought I was a stalker then why did you have lunch with me?"

"I'm just that weird" I said folding my arms. We were now in front of my work building.

"Oh and one more thing." He said before turning me around to face him. He then placed his lips on mines in a kiss. My eyes never opened so wide before in my life. I was so dumbfounded, I stopped thinking. Well that was until I heard a gasp behind me. I then pushed Izaya away from me before glaring at him. "I believe in getting even." He whispered into my ear referring to the crouton incident.

_"(Y/N)~_ I had my suspicions, but I never knew it was true~" Kyo said from behind me with the stupidest grin on her face. Daisuke looked, surprised as hell.

"N-no. He- I didn't-"

"_See you later (Y/N)-chan~" _Izaya said in a girlish way before leaving. I caught a glimpse of him smirking before he turned around to walk away. I just growled.

Daisuke cleared his throat, " Well then..."

"_Oh~ I'm gonna get you back for this._" I said to myself smirking. "_Izaya you're so~ dead._"

* * *

**Neo: Hey lovelies~ Thanks for reading~ :D**


	5. Germaphobes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Izaya...but my fantasy world would be complete if I did.**

**(A/N): Neo- Thank you _BlackSakura-chi _and _InsaneMilkMatt_**** , that was motivating :D **

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Germaphobes**

**Izaya P.O.V**

I just felt like harassing (Y/N) today. 5 am, Saturday morning I decided to bother (Y/N)-chan. I went up to her apartment door and knocked. At first there was silence. The second time a heard a ruckus, and then she opened the door.

"_Hey~ (Y/N)-_ " I started to say glancing at her slightly odd. She just glared at me. What was so funny is that she had a doctors mask covering her mouth and nose, with her hair tied up in one. She also had on yellow cleaning gloves and an apron on.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I don't even know anymore."

"Then leave." She stated.

"What are you doing?" I asked her stepping inside non-nonchalantly.

"Cleaning."

"You do this every Saturday morning?"

"Uh no," She said as if it was a stupid question. "everyday..." I stared at her before she continued. "I'm not fond of dirt."

"Your a germaphobe."

"No I'm not." She said folding her arms, glaring at me through her mask.

"Oh okay." I said loving at a nice vase in the corner. I walked over to it smirking.

"Izaya, don't you dare." She said glaring at me.

"Oh alrig- opps." She glared at my smirking face for 5 seconds. She charged at me with the wrath of one thousand men in her eye. But before I thought she was going to attack me, she hissed and began cleaning up the now shattered vase.

For most of the morning she ignored me. I just watched her clean. She moved quick, but efficient. She cleaned everywhere. Places I thought she never had to clean. Everything she cleaned was actually already spotless...so I'm guess (Y/N) has problem.

At seven o'clock she was finished.

"Izaya-kun!" Jewell said running towards me.

"Hey Jewell-chan." I said ruffling up her bed hair.

"Morning mama." She said racing to (Y/N).

"Hey Jew-Jee-Fruit."

"Jew-Jee-Fruit? Wha-"

"Shut up!" (Y/N) snapped at me reaction to her daughter's nickname, before she switched back to her kind, mother like side.

"Is Izaya-Kun staying for breakfast?" Jewell asked,

"Uhh, If he wants too."

"Do you?" Jewell asked me with a serious, yet cute visage. She reminds me of (Y/N) a lot, its _kawaii._

"_Sure_~"

* * *

"You don't like syrup?" I asked Jewell. She shook her head 'no' while eating her syrup-less blue berry pancakes. I chuckled while raising an eyebrow. "That's different." (Y/N) made Jewell being clean top priority before breakfast.

"She's a picky eater." (Y/N) told me before I took a bite of my pancake.

"So, how is it?" I asked placing my chin on the back of my hand.

"How is what?"

"Being a germaphobe?"

"I'm not a germaphobe." She Replied to my question while her eyebrow slightly twitched.

"Whatever you say." I said shrugging. "Jewell-chan, do you like living in such a clean house?"

"Yes. Isn't it suppose to be that way?" Jewell answered me. I could tell she is definitely used to this. I noticed she didn't even make a mess at all while eating, I thought toddlers were prone to stuff like that.

"HELLO~ DARLINGS~" I heard someone say entering the apartment. "Oh, you guys have company." The brown haired women I met the other day stated. I think Kyoshi-chan was her name.

"Hey Aunt Kyo!" Jewell said abandoning her food to hug Kyoshi.

"Hey~ Jewell. I came to see if you guys wanted to go to the field."

"I want to!" Jewell replied to Kyoshi's statement jumping up and down.

"Do you want to?" (Y/N) asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay lets go."

* * *

The field was a big yard. Nice looking, grass and sand everywhere, it was tranquil. The four of us played a game of soccer. Me and Jewell being the winners of course. Afterwards, Kyoshi-chan and Jewell went to get something from the snack stand. But it started raining lightly.

"Well that was unexpected." I said to (Y/N) who just started up in the sky.

"So is this." My jaw dropped as I touch the mud now on my face. I smirked before I bent down for some mud to give her a taste of her own medicine. I through some mud on her neck. Jewell and Kyoshi just watched from under the roof of the snack stand as mud was flying everywhere. (Y/N) then went towards me and pushed me down. I meant to pull her down with me.

"That vase was expensive you know." She said as we playfully wrestled in the mud. I started laughing which cause her to stop and look at me confused.

"You don't mind getting dirty for a Germaphobe."

"I'm not a Germaphobe." She replied trying to clean some of the mud off of herself.

"Oh my, you want to get cleaned?" I asked her before I walked closer to her smirking evilly. She turned to get away quick, but not quick enough. I picked her up like a potato sack and walked over to the pond a little further away. She started kicking and hitting me while I just laughed at her useless struggling. And before she knew it, I through her into the pond. I laughed historically at her. It was the funniest scene. Her hair was jacked the hell up, and she was soaked to the bone. Did I mention she was pissed off?

However, I let my guard down. While I was laughing she grabbed me by my hair and dragged me in. Because it stopped raining Kyoshi and Jewell stood by the pond staring at us trying to 'out splash' each other. Jewell shook her head and said, "Kids these day, tsk tsk."

* * *

**Neo: Thanks for reading :D Review pwease :3**


	6. The Cast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, nor Izaya Orihara...sorry.**

**A/N: Neo: Hey you lovely readers :) Thank you all for the reviews and support, hope you enjoy :D Also, (Y/S) means 'Your Surname', and (Y/F/C) means 'You favorite Colour' Here's your update K9lover47. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Cast**

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V**

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you allow me to have an Izaya free day?" I explained to Izaya on the side walk.

"_Why would you want that (Y/N)-Chan?" _Izaya said with a fake pout.

_"Oh,_ _nothing._ It's just that something crazy always happens every time you're around." To be honest, I never mind the amusement of him being around, it's more like, I really don't want to get attached to that crazy information broker.

"That may be the truth, but whats life if its boring. Oh, and also, you start most of it." He stated.

"_Tch_, no I don't." I said folding my arms.

"You think?"

"I gotta go to work." I said turning around and walking down the side walk. I really couldn't believe he that he thinks that I start most of the- "** *SNAP* ****Oh SHIT!**" I yelled out in pain as I held my left ankle while I sat on the floor.

"See what I meant?" Izaya said walking towards me. "Come on." He said kneeling down to my level and extending his hand to help.

"No thanks." I said stubbornly. "It should b oka- ***CRACK*** Oh my God. Oh my God, I think it's broken." I said after my failed attempt to stand up. He laughed at my stubbornness while I was able to glare at him through my agony.

"What the_ hell_ could you have tripped on?" Izaya asked laughing evilly.

"Sorry about my clumsy ass feet, Izaya. But encase you weren't imformed, yes I tend to trip off of air sometimes." I said shooting another glare at him.

"Well, if you can get over your pride and let me help you-"

"No, I'm alright." I said managing to crawl to the wall and use it to stand up. Izaya smirked in amusement as I began to limp but again it as a failed attempt. Without saying anything, he bent down with his back towards me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked looking at him strange.

"Ha, just get on germaphobe." Although reluctant, I got on his back and he stood up.

"This is uncomfortable." I said looking a little annoyed. I was really weird getting a piggy back ride from Izaya anyway, so I really don't know why I was complaining.

"I'm pretty sure this won't be the last time _(Y/N)-Chan~"_

* * *

Izaya took me to a clinic a few blocks down. I was seen by a nurse, then I was given a X-ray.

"Good morning Ms. (Y/S). I'm Dr. Ryou." The male physician stated. He placed the x-ray picture in the...thingy and showed me my broken ankle. It seems that you indeed have a Medial Malleolus Fracture. Fortunately, you won't need surgical treatment."

"So, I have to wear a cast right?"

"Yes you do. You'll need to wear either a short leg cast or a removable brace. Which one would you prefer ma'am?" The Doctor askd,

"The-"

"The cast." Izaya said from his seat beside me.

"But I want the-"

"I would give her the cast if I were you. Knowing her stubborn antics, she'll mostly abandon the brace after two days." Izaya stated cutting me off again.

"Oh, I see. Well, still, I have to ask what would you like." the doctor asked me while I folded my arms daring Izaya to cut me off again.

I sighed, "The cast would be better."

"Okay, What color would you like?" The doctor asked me.

"**(Y/F/C)**, please**.**"

"Okay, I'll be right back" The physician said before he exited , while a nurse entered.

"You too are such cute couple." A nurse whispered as she entered.

"We're not a couple." I said while Izaya did his notorious fake pout.

"Oh, then you must be good friends." She implied,

"Not-"

"Yes, we're _the best of friends~" I_zaya said in a awkward girly voice.

"Okay, as soon as Dr. Ryou comes back we can get started with putting on your at okay?"

"Okay." I answered the nurse before she turned to exit,

_"_Oh, and I think you guys would make a really cute couple." The nurse said fan-girling.

"I have no problem with slapping a n-"

* * *

"Alright, your good to go." The doctor said,

"Thanks, but you never told me how long I'm going to be wearing this." I said pointing to my cast.

"Oh, six weeks."

"What!? Six whole _weeks_? Oh no, you can take, you can take this off. Slap on that brace. I can't wear a cast for six whole weeks. Nu-uh." I said folding my arms while Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, she'll take it." Izaya said with a annoyed look on his face.

"I have to be up and down with Jewell. I have to go up and down stairs everyday. I have to walk to work...**who walks with crutches in Ikebukerou?!**"

"Just, shut up, and you'll be fine." Izaya said as I pouted in annoyance.

"Alright, well, you can't get it wet, do not shove things in the cast when it is itchy. That's it so you can just be on your way." The doctor said handing me my crutches, then opening the door inviting us to leave. I stood up holding the crutches. Its actually more uncomfortable then I thought. I started to walk outside the room, then Izaya and I left the clinic.

* * *

"_Aw~_ You look so cute in your crutches _(Y/N)-Chan_."

I rolled my eyes before I started moving faster and 'walked' ahead of him. He easily caught up to me however. "*sigh* I have to tell Daisuke about at least I don't need to walk around a lot at my job." I said to myself, but I guess you can say I was talking to Izaya. I saw his eye twitch in annoyance when I mentioned Daisuke, so I snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Izaya said glaring at me.

"Nothing." I said snickering a little more openly,

"Tell me,"

"No."

"Tell me."

"No-" I was cut off as he pinned me to the wall and kissed me on the side walk. Stunned, my eyes shot open in surprise, but I managed to push him off of me and whacked him with one of my crutches. He held his side smiling with his eyes closed evilly. I felt my face burn in embarrassment, so I started moving away as quickly as possible while Izaya followed closely behind skipping.

"Your so cute when you _blush~ (Y/N)-Chan~_"

"Get away from me~"

* * *

**Neo: Thanks for reading (^o^)/ See you too.**


	7. Q & A

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Durarara :) ... :(**

**A/N: Neo: Hello my readers, I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews, _k9lover47, Envy _and_ sisilia312_. I really enjoyed reading them ^_^ I wanted to update after my exams were over. But hey~ I'm in the middle of them now, but I'll update anyway. I'm just happy their soon over. *sniff* *sniff* FREEDOM!...Okay not yet, but anyway enjoy :$**

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Q & A**

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V**

"You have problems."

"No, I don't."

"You need help."

"You're exaggerating." I said scrubbing the kitchen floor as Izaya stood shaking his head. "Finished." I said as I managed to get onto my feet without hurting my ankle. I grabbed my crotches, then walked passed him to go to my bathroom.

"I could tell when they forced you to take a sick leave, they had to throw you out of the building." Izaya said laughing. "You're a workaholic."

"It wasn't that dramatic." I said washing my face.

* * *

_Flash Back~_

_"Hey (Y/N) can I speak with you in my office?" Daisuke said as my heart stared to race a thousand iles per hour._

_"Uhh, why?" I asked quite scared._

_"It's, well- It's about your conditio-"_

_"If you have anything to say you can say it right here, right now. It's cool. But I'll have you know we're around **witnesses**...Yes. And it is considered very cruel (Okay I started sobbing) harsh, callous, and disrespectful to fire a poor, hurt, slightly__, SLIGHTLY_ disabled, single mother of one, because of a tragic accident that was hardly my fault-"

_"(Y/N)" Daisuke said cutting me off._

_"Actually, I believe that the city should be sued. Yes,the city...For the unsafe condition of our streets. I thought it was just murders, kidnapping, theft. But no~...it escalated to the SIDE WALKS breaking...innocent people's... ankles. Now am I right or am I right?" I said a numerous people applaud at my speech...Yes My ranting attracted a crowd."And DO NOT get me started on these snack prices-"_

_"(Y/N)...I was just saying you're going on sick leave...okay...you'll still get paid."_

_"I'm not getting fired?" I asked Daisuke._

_"No..."_

_"Oh...but...what about my-"_

_"You can work from home." Daisuke said slightly smiling, while shaking his head._

_"Oh...that's awesome...BUT ABOUT THESE SNACK PRICES THOUGH"_

_"I'm taking you home."_

* * *

"Also they wouldn't just kick me out. Daisuke gave me a ride home." I said giving Izaya a piercing side glance. Izaya was silent for a moment looking back at me before I smirked. "_Anyway_, he said I could work from home until my ankles better."

"Hmm." Izaya said flicking his hair to the side with his eyes closed. I noticed that it was 11 a.m so I made my way back to the kitchen and got a chip out the cupboard and a soda out of the fridge. I went to the coach and started eating my snack. Izaya just stood there and smirked,

"What? You want one?" I asked raising and eyebrow. "Help yourself, I guess." I said motioning o the cupboard. Hr just shrugged as a way of saying no. "So what brought you here today? You wanna witness me break something else on my body? I never broke an arm... Which one would you prefer left or right?"

"Hmmm...the left."

"Get out." I said pointing towards the door.

"Why? You asked." He said grinning.

"Didn't you _feel_ the sarcasm?"

"Oh no, oh no... I felt it. but at the end of the day...you still asked/" He said smirking.

'I'm gonna stop talking to you...I don't think are conversations are helping me with my _sanity_"

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you had sex?" At that moment, the soda I was drinking flew out of my mouth (and nose) as I choked a little on my drink.

"I don' think that's any of your business."

"Why? we're mature adults here."

"Who said I was mature?! And you, sure as hell, ain't mature."

"Ohh...that long huh." I said nothing while I just glared at him. "Tell me."

"No."

"_Come on~ (Y/N)-chan_~" he said walking towards me pouting.

"No~"

"Tell me." He said pining me down on the couch. I shuck my head as I tried to push him off of me. "Tell me or you know whats going to happen." He said placing his face inches away from mine.

"Five years."

"Five?"

"Yeah...I only had...well _did it_ once."

"And that's what made Jewell?"

"Well, biology states that it only takes one time." I said shrugging. He got up looking at me like he just me to confess to murder...or check fraud...none which I have done.

"So you only fucked once?"

"...UGHHHHH. Yes okay, yes..." He started laughing at me. I tried to push him off, but he used one hand to hold the both of my wrists, and the other hand to grab my inner thigh. He started looking at me with seduction in his eyes.

"How'd you have Jewell?"

"Wait.. what?"

"How did you give birth to her?" He said sighing.

"I don't think that's importan- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I said panicking. He seductively smirked at me. At that moment, even though we had our clothes on, his 'manly part' was around my 'feminine part' .He started to press against me in a _very_ sexual way_. _I took that as a way of say 'answer the damn question' so I did. "Okay, it was by a c-section.. Why the fuck do you care?"

"I wanted to know." He snickered. He leaned in closer and his alluring stare felt as if it was piercing my soul. I started to feel flushed, and even more uncomfortable than I thought was possible. He then grazed his hand on my thigh to under my shirt. I glared at him as if saying 'I dare you to, you're dick is gonna need a cast of its own' . He then got up (still sitting on me).

"Why the harsh glare _(Y/N)-chan_?"

"Your making me hungry for some freaking cereal right now." No sexual innuendo intended. I literally push him off me, hopped to the kitchen, got a bowl and started making me a bowl of lucky charms.

"I'm gonna have fun with you." Izaya said grabbing his jacket and skipping towards the door. I just hissed at him as he opened the door and stepped out side.

"And I'm going to have to go to jail for killing you."

* * *

**Neo: Thanks for reading you guys~ Idea's are welcomed. I love reading your feedback, so reviews and PMs are totally appreciated. Until next time folks :D**


	8. The Race is On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara...**

**A/N: Neo: Hello happy campers, thank you all for reading. I'm just loving the reviews you guys. Thank you _Cookie-Sugar _and _Ladymercer2121_. I really appreciate it. I am happy to see so much Izaya lovers T_T It's breath taking. Anyway, It's now summer...and what more to say NO SCHOOL! BONZAI!~ Oh, and also, enjoy :D Alson note ' (Y/F/C)' means your favorite colour and '(Y/F/C)s' is like lets say if your favorite colour is blue, '(Y/F/C)s' basically means Blues.  
**

**P/S: Please excuse this chapter a little, I rushed, next one will be better though.**

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Race is On**

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V**

***4 weeks with the cast***

"Oh my God, I''m so board." I said,

"When was the last time you left your apartment?" Izaya asked teasingly,

"..."

"When?"

"About 4 weeks ago."

"What?"

"I mean, I'm _kind of_ introvert-"

"Kind of?"

"And Kyoshi likes taking Jewell to day care." I continued, ignoring Izaya's comment." And I can work from home now...so why do I need to go outside?"

"Oh_ really_?" Izaya asked,

"Yeah." I replied

"...*raises eyebrows*"

"... Okay, I don't like the crotches...they hurt my arms...and I look shorter than I already am." I said, glaring at those two sticks from hell over in the corner of my room."

"Your going outside today." Izaya said,

"What am I suppose to do with one foot?"

"You have little faith in me (Y/N)-Chan~" Izaya said frowning,

"Your right, I do."

* * *

"Wow...I have to admit...this is kind of...awesome." I said in awe as I stood next to Izaya who was smirking.

"It's sad to say I don't try." He said smirking as I rolled my eyes."

"Anyway, how'd you do this?"

"One of my acquaintances owed me one." He said shrugging

"I see... but why this though?"

"I'm curious to see what'll happen." She said smiling then walking forward into the race track.

"I'm sure you are." I mumbled to myself before fixing my crotches and walking behind him. I turns out that one of Izaya's clients owned a few businesses and one just happened to be a race track. Did you really think I was going out with him just because he told me to? No...when I refused the words 'Go-Kart racing' peaked my interest...so I went.

Izaya's client owned a professional race track, which was like _huge_. Izaya rented out the track for today, which I think is awesome considering the fact that Fridays are one of the busiest days for this track, so his 'acquaintance' must of owed Izaya pretty damn much.

His client, Hashimaru was much younger than I expected. Maybe only 5 years older than me, I think. He gave us each a jumper suit and our go-kart, which damn cool. Izaya's suit was fully black except for a few streaks of red in it. His go kart matched his outfit to a 'T'. And I have to admit, he looked..._alright._ Okay...he looked so freaking handsome, but that will never slip out. Hashimaru gave me a very cute (Y/F/C) jumpsuit. It had a variety of (Y/F/C)s. And so did my go-kart and helmet.

"Have you ever rode a go-kart before?" Hashimaru asked me.

"Yeah, actually a lot when I was younger." I replied,

"Well then it shouldn't be problem for you." He stated.

"Well I don't know about that 'shouldn't' part." I said pointing at my broken ankle.

"That shouldn't be a problem." She said smiling. "Anyways, you guys should get bulked in." I nodded.

"_Ready to eat my dust (Y/N)-chan~_" Izaya sang skipping towards me and patting me on my back.

"You ready to get your ass beat by a one footed girl?" I asked looking up at him with a face full of cockiness. He then returned the same look before entering his go-kart. I did the same, then handed my crotches to Hashimaru ...well that was after I asked Hashimaru a load of questions again about my ankle. Fortunately I broke my left ankle, so I was able to drive normally which is great. So there wasn't _anything _stopping me.

Izaya and I drove up to the starting line. I just felt his grin coming through his helmet. I smirked to myself thinking about how I'm gonna frigging set damn track on fire. My adopted father would take me and my adopted siblings Go- kart racing when each of us would turn 16 It's kind of weird that that was one of the very few things we enjoyed together. Actually when I was 17 I was practically a master at it, I didn't have to ride Go-karts anymore.

We watched the colors of the traffic signals change to green, and the race was on. I immediately stamped on the gas and sped off. Izaya and I were next to each other. He looked at me, then turned his head. I then pressed more on the gas trying to get in front of him. Seeing that I was over passing him he did the same. I guess he was trying to go easy on me. But after we rode the curve and was on a straight strip, he swiveled to his right (Towards me) trying to throw me off the course. I knew that was coming, so I just accelerated even more. I stayed especially because I was in first place now. Well at least for 5 seconds. He was able to catch up on the curve.

I noticed that this was a little harder for me, mainly because I haven't done this in years. I still feel accomplished though, considering that Izaya and I were neck and neck for most of the race. We were on the last straight strip with the finish line in proximity. As we approached the finish line, I noticed that Izaya was a few inches ahead of me.

"Okay, lets do this." I said to my self as I pressed on the gas pedal and leaned forward. Now side by side, and neck by neck, I could tell we both were filled with ambition... And It both paid off. We past the finish line... At the _same damn time_. I then brought my go-kart to a stop. I smiled to myself. Although I didn't win, we came at a tie, which was acceptable to me. I got out the Go-Kart, and I took off my helmet as Hashimaru handed my crotches. Izaya got out and took off his helmet next to me.

"That was a good race." Hashimaru said to the both of us. "But it was a tie."

"It was fun." I admitted

"I know." Izaya said shrugging. "But unlike you,I actually fulfilled my promise."

"What are you talking about?"

"You ate my dust at least once in that race." He said smirking.

"What? Only about a inch or two ...and you didn't even win!" I said tuning towards him.

"But you still ate my dust, as well."

"...You know what... Oh yeah I remember my goal. I was supposed to beat your ass. But I never said in a race." I said as I whacked him on his arm with a crotch.

"I think your violent reactions stems from deep child hood trauma." Izaya said smirking while holding his arm.

"No, I just wanted to whack you." I said smiling before I walked away. Hashimaru j snickered while Izaya just smirked, before glaring at Hashimaru.

"She got you dude."

* * *

**Neo: Thank you for ready. Tell m what you think, and Ideas are open to me kay :D Bye-Bye.**


	9. Chefs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara...I wish I did...But I don't**

**A\N: Neo- Hey you guys~_MidnightKat1_ and Cookie-Sugar. I love your reviews~ It. Is. So. MOTIVATING. I really, _really _appreciate them. If you guys have any cute ideas to share, or you wanna see feel free to let me know, okay?**

**P.S: '****Non fa caso' means 'It is of no importance'**

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chefs**

**Izaya's P.O.V**

Tuesday. What a nice day to bother (Y/N). A very nice day indeed. I went to her apartment building and walked up the stairs to her apartment. I'm guessing when she sees me she'll most likely roll her eyes, ask why I'm here, tell me to leave and then I'll ignore her. Most likely.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. So I opened the door and stepped inside, but I didn't see anybody in the living room. But I heard some noise in the kitchen. It sounded like ...Latin music? Might I say Spanish? Either way, I walked into the kitchen. I had snickered to myself.

"What are you two doing?"

"...Huh?" (Y/N) asked turning around surprised. Jewell didn't even notice my presence. I guess she was too busy dancing to the beat of the music facing the other way. They both were wearing chef outfits with chef hats, and that was the moment I had to ask myself _'Are they Joking?'_

"What're you guys doing?" I asked again.

"We're making Italion food." Jewell said smiling while turning around to face me.

"You're making what?" I asked Jewell while stooping down to her height (although I was still taller)

"We're _making__ Italion _food." Jewell said even slower.

"She means we're making Ital-"

"No you shush. I want to see how long she'll go on." I said cutting (Y/N) off. At that moment I had to grin at this little girl.

"Your getting annoying Izaya." Jewell said looking sad at me, then turning around. I just laughed which caused her to smile at me.

"We're making Italian food." (Y/N) said extending her hand out to the ingredients in an attempt to show me prof of their current mission.

"Why?" I asked.

"...I don't... know." (Y/N) answered,

"...But whats with the mustaches?" I asked referring to the fake mustaches (Y/N) and Jewell were wearing.

"...Motivation."

"And the music?"

"Motivation...It's Italian."

"I know._I wanna help~ (Y/N)-Chan._"

"You know how to cook Italian food?" (Y/N) asked raising her eyebrow. I just shrugged my shoulders. Never said yes...never said no. "Alright. Grab a mustache and lets get to work."

"You guys have more mustaches?"

"We have six!" Jewell answered me.

"...You could never be too careful." (Y/N) said handing me one. I...I didn't quite understand what she meant by that...But anyway~ I placed it on and the cooking started...this should be fun.

* * *

**(Y/N) P.O.V**

"Mama, you have help now." Jewell said tugging on my shirt.

"Yeah?"

"That means I don't have to actually help you anymore." Jewell said grinning at me?"

"I thought you wanted to be my little helper."

"I was just in it for the cheese mama." She replied to me.

"So your just gonna leave me hanging like that?"

"No mommy, I gonna leave you hanging with Izaya." Jewell said smiling before grabbing a small slice of cheese and running to sit in front of the TV. I stood there with my mouth hung open before Jewell came running back to Izaya and I. She tugged on Izaya's black shirt causing him to stoop down and she whispered, "Don't tell mommy, but, I only wanted the cheese.." He just snickered. My eyebrows twitched, seeing as Jewell really didn't know how to whisper. Anyway, her gone just slims the chances of the tomatoes going missing.

"So what are we making?" Izaya asked caressing his mustached.

"_We're making classic, simple lasagna, stuffed zucchini and the 'cheesy' bread._" I said in an Italian accent.

"Nice accent."

"Thank you" I replied to Izaya's compliment.

"The tongue rolls...not bad."

"I know."

"_Non fa caso_, however." Izaya said. I'm guessing that was Italian.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said grinning. I just glared at him.

"Okay. Lets start with the zucchini." I suggested. He just shrugged as a sign of saying yeah. "First we gotta cook the ground beef in the skillet until it turns brown. Can you handle that Izaya?"

"Yes, chef Boyardee." I just rolled my eyes as Izaya grabbed the ground beef and placed it on the skillet and proceeded to cook it. I then got five zucchini's and began to slice them in began to laugh while he walked over to me.

"Whats so funny?"

"The zucchinis." Izaya said,

"What about them." I asked. He walked close behind me and placed an arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist.

"What do they remind you of?" He said as he pulled my body towards his and pressed himself on me.

I pushed him off, then looked at him confused. Until it hit me..."Ohh~ I get it- You nasty son of a b-"

* * *

**Izaya's P.O.V**

Well, after about two hours of sexual innuendos, attempted sexual misconducted and cooking, we finally reached(Y/N)'s desired results. The three of us then ate, then I began to leave.

"Bye Izaya-kun" Jewell said waving at me. I waved back while (Y/N) followed me to the door. "Mommy your suppose to kiss him as a thank you gift." Jewell continued. (Y/N) turned around giving Jewell an 'are you crazy!?' look. "On the cheeks remember?" (Y/N) sighed.

"You guys plan this don't you?"

"Nope. I replied to (Y/N)

"Anyway, thanks." She said before she gave me a quick kiss on the both of my cheeks. "Goodb-" (Y/N) didn't have the chance to finish her sentence before I grabbed her ears and pulled her into to a kiss on the lips. I felt her ears inflaming before she pushed me then lammed the door in my face.

*Sigh* Jewell just makes it too easy.

* * *

**Neo: Hey you guys, thanks for reading~ I love Italians, I loved their food, I love their music, so yes, I decided that you and Izaya should make some Italian food. quite random, but thats just me. Anyway, review please arrivederci :D**


	10. Cuddling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara...rara...rararararara.**

**A/N: Neo-Hey you guys :$ Unequal chapter 10 is here. Next chapter (chapter 11) will be the start of the drama~ Don't worry, the cuteness will still be there! :$ Anyway, thank you guys for your reviews~ _MidnightKat1_ & _Cookie-Sugar_. Yes, I totally agreed with the 'making the chapters longer' idea. To be honest the only reason their so short is because I usually rush the chapters, I'm sorry. I'll try to elongate them even more :) Anyway enjoy! **

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cuddling**

**(Y/N) P.O.V**

_**Present time: 8:00 am Saturday.**_

'_It feels so nice to get some sleep. But...something feels a little weird_.' I thought to myself. My pillow felt so weird. I usually sleep with a pillow under my head,one or two of my arms hugging a pillow, and a pillow squeezed between my legs. Yes I know, it sounds weird, but don't judge me. For some reason, the pillow between my legs and the one my arm squeezed felt awkward.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought while I opened my eyes. I swear to God, that was the scariest shit ever. Before I had a heart attack, I examined my situation. My arm was swung on top of this human, and my legs were entwined with one of basically I was cuddling with this person And could you believe the last thing I realized was the persons face? I gasped before I panicked, and in an attempt to run I fell out of my bed and landed straight on my friggin' back. Yes, right on my back. But I didn't feel the pain of the fall. My ass was too dumb-struck on what just happened to feel anything but scared. **A stranger was in my freaking bed!**

Just kidding...your million dollar guess was correct, it was Izaya. I guess my fall woke him up, because he got up and looked over the edge of my bed to find me looking at him as if I saw a zombie.

"Morning to you too _(Y/N)-chan_." Izaya said smirking at me from the top of my bed.

"Morning? Why the fuck are you in my bed?" I said going crazy out of my mind._ 'I don't drink. I don't take pills. So how come I don't remember how I got to bed last night?' _I thought.

"Don't you remember (Y/N)? We had sex last night." That had me. That had me freaking out. It was more internal for a second, but then I realized, the bitch lied. I glared at him, who looked at me seriously for a second.

"No we didn't." I said before he started laughing. He shrugged and said,

"I know, I just wanted to see what you were going to say."

"But, that still doesn't explain why the hell you're here."

"You sure?" He said raising an eyebrow at me.

" Yes...I...oh...I think I remember now." I said thinking back on the events the previous night. He just chuckled at me as I thought about what happened.

* * *

**Izaya's P.O.V**

_12 hours ago_

Well, I was in Shinjuku, because I lived there of course. And I decided to take one of my regular visits to Ikebukuro. A few gang leaders wanted to buy some information me, which I didn't decline of course. So, why not stop by (Y/N) while I'm here. For some reason, It doesn't feel as if I only observe her anymore. I'll have to admit, I might just actually like her company more than other humans. I won't say she's special just yet, but she keeps me interested. The first person I actually never got bored with.

I casually walked to her door and knocked. To my surprise she opened her door. She looked up to me (I mean I was taller than her, she was only like 5'3, anyway) . Some reason, she looked, ...drained.

"(Y/N)?"

"What?" She asked swaying slightly. I looked inside her apartment. I saw a cup filled with coffee on her coffee table in her living room. This was weird because I knew her for a few months and I never saw her drink it before.

"Are you coming in?" She asked turning around and walking to her coach. I skipped inside and closed the door and locked it.

"Looks like someones tired." I said. She ignored me,picked up her laptop and she started typing away. "When was the last time you slept? Two days?"

"...Seven."

"What?"

"I said seven days and seven nights." she stated looking at me. The last time I saw her before today was four days ago, but I didn't notice she had been doing all-nighters.

"That explains the coffee."

"If you want some, feel free to get it. I only have instant coffee though." She offered. I mean, I do like bitter foods, so I didn't mind getting a cup. I took off my coat, then walked to her awkwardly sparkling kitchen. Her garbage, however, peeked my interest. I looked in her awkwardly sparkling garbage and saw about 15 packs of instant coffee in her trash. From what I have witnessed, she takes the garbage out everyday...on her worst days, once in two days. So...I'm guessing unless Jewell started getting stressed out in day-care, (Y/N)'s been drinking a hell of all lot of coffee.

"Why haven't you slept in a week?" I asked her forgetting about my recent trip to the kitchen for coffee. Her face grew dark with rage before she looked at me.

"_Kyoshi_ was suppose to send me my work...but she decided to only give me one tenth of it, as an attempt to give me a much needed vacation Do you want to know why? _She_ thought that the best thing for the both of us was for her to higher an intern to replace me until I went back to work. Not knowing the guy was going to fuck up everything. Everything? E-ve-ry-thing. So, suspicious about the amount of work I received in my email, I called her, and she admitted to her screwing up. She said she would of done it for me, but she wanted to be lazy and let the goddamn intern fuck her work up too. So now we're both stuck with a boat load of work to do. And worst thing is, when I found out I only had seven work days to finish." She said blinking heavily, trying to stay awake.

"What about tomorrow and Sunday?" I asked , sitting down next to her.

"I can't. I have Jewell all Saturday and Sunday, so I have no time for my job. And Monday I'm getting this damn thing cut off me (Referring to the cast), and I have to turn my work in on Tuesday."

"You haven't gotten any sleep at all?"

"No. I still had to clean, of course, from 3am to 6am every morning; take care of Jewell; bathe three times a day and work. So I only had about 32 minutes of sleep this whole week. As you can see I have cut back on cleaning just to get more work done." She said, but honestly I didn't know what she was talking about. Everything was clean as usual.

"So Jewell's asleep?"

"She should be." (Y/N) said yawning, before she continued working on her laptop. I just smirked at her. "You might think I'm crazy-" she continued,

"Yes I do, but who am I to judge-"

"But its worth it. Because. I. Am. Finished." She said sighing. She closed her laptop and fell back on her coach. I cocked my head to the side as I watched her stare at me before she dropped her head and fell asleep. Her posture was terrible. I felt sorry for her neck, because I know that'll be aching when she wakes up.

I got up to leave, but I thought, why not just place her in her bed. I walked over to where she was sitting asleep and picked her up bridal style. She was lighter than I thought she would be. Because I accidentally let her head fall back. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed onto my neck with her arms, before resting her head on my chest. Most likely she was asleep when that happened, because she wen't back fast asleep.

I opened her bedroom door, walked over to her bed and placed her down on it. But the girl had the tightest grip on my neck. When I pulled away, she just squeezed even more. I sighed. I thought about it for a second,_ 'I should sleep in her bed tonight.. wonder what'll happen when she wakes up.' _Thus, I stayed the night. Not like she objected. But I had to find out (Y/N) sleeps awkward one way or the other. She rapped her legs around one of mine, and was latching onto me with her arm. I just snickered to myself and rapped an arm around her before I fell asleep.

* * *

**(Y/N) P.O.V**

_Present time_

"And that's all that happened." Izaya said smiling at me. I got up off the floor. I held my head because the pain of the fall started kicking in.

"Don't speak about this to anyone." I said as he just shrugged.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you cuddling with me."

"I did not cuddle with you! I thought you were a pillow!"

"Well I'm not a pillow, so yo cuddled with me." He said looking at me seriously. And yes, the argument went on all day until he left. *sigh* I did not cuddle with him. **(Izaya: She technically did) **UGHHHHHHHH.

* * *

**Neo: Thank you guys for reading~ :D Please review Bye~ Hope you guys enjoyed (~^-^)~**


	11. Sayuri

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Can I stop this? 'Cause I'm getting tired of saying that... Its like "You don't even have to say that, you never will" -_-**

**A/N: Neo- Hey guys~ Thank you for your reviews; _Cheyenne Toepke_,_ K9lover47, Cookie-Sugar_ and _MidnightKat1._ Really enjoy reading them. I just love writing this story. With all the things I do in a day I don't know how I have time to even think about this, let alone write. Ha, well It's summer so~ YAY! *Gets out of my system* Do you know how hot it is in the Bahamas right now?! Like geeeeez. Anyway, Most likely if I travel, however, most likely I wont update while I'm away, but I will give notice. Anyway~ Yes, drama. It starts now :D Well at least I'm getting it started off now, you know everything will add up.**

**Unequal**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sayuri**

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V**

"*Sigh* I'm gonna miss your cast _(Y/N)-chan~_." Izaya said smiling. I just glared at him.

"You're just going to miss the fact that you were there when I got it." I stated.

"Yes, but I miss the fact that every time you looked at it you thought of me." Izaya said grinning.

"Nope not really." I said casually walking faster. Yes, at last, the cast came off. Izaya forced me into taking letting _him_ take me there. Now the physician who saw me the first time is convinced we're dating.

"Yes you did."

"Well it's kind of hard not to."

"See, I was right." He said shrugging.

"But it was kind of hard not to because, well, it was half your fault. And You wrote your name big and bold with a permanent marker on it!" I said annoyed.

"But you thought of me _(Y/N)-chan_" He said. I just ignored him and went inside of Jewell's day care to pick her up while Izaya followed.

"Hey Ms. (Y/S)! You're here to pick up Jewell?" Jewell day care teacher asked, well said, enthusiastically.

"Yip." I replied

"Jewell your parents are here!" She called to Jewell while handing Jewell's pack back o me. That was until I realized what she had said.

"Parents?"

"Oh I thought that, well, he was her father..." Masami (Jewell's teacher) said,

"Hi mama!" Jewell said rushing towards me. I outstretched my arms to pick her up...but alas, my bad luck caught up to me.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" I said jumping up and down with my ankle in my hand. Jewell took a step back looking all innocent and concern. But Izaya wasn't so solemn. Of course he laughed.

"Sorry mommy." Jewell said,

"How did you manage to step on my ankle? And what have you been eating?" I asked, meanly to myself however. And, of course Izaya was still snickering. Sensing my pain, Jewell climbed up onto Izaya's back. (Literally, she climbed on him) I don't even think he noticed that she did this while he he was laughing his ass off. However, when he noticed he asked,

"So what am I today?"

"Ummmmm, a motorcycle." Jewell said, showing her dimples while she smiled.

"Alright~" He said leaving with her on his back.

"Wait for me!" I said limping to catch them up. So, while the three of us were walking down the side walk, Izaya and Jewell were both saying "Vroom vroom" over and repeatedly, while Izaya placed his hands out and moving them in a motion as if he were really driving a motorcycle.

Yes, I could of walked beside them and think how awkward and whimsical they looked. But, instead, I joined in the fun. I have to admit that it was ... a little_ tiny _bit of of fun. So picture this. Two grown ass adults and a child pretending to be driving motorcycles, and the two adults seems to be enjoying it more than the damn toddler. Its sad. But anyway, we were enjoying it so, who cares!

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!"

"Vroom? I mean hi..." I said to the person who called my name.

"Oh my goodness its you! I haven't seen you in five years!" The familiar face said, "*Gasp* Oh my God, is she yours?" Th teenager asked referring to Jewell.

"Yes."

"She looks so much like you." Rei, the teenage girl, said. "She's so cute. Whats her name?

"Jewell."

"Oh my goodness, isn't she a gem." Rei said,

"*Cough* Pun intended *Cough*." Izaya mocked, while I just rolled my eyes, while he just gave a wide smile at the girl.

"Hi. I'm Rei." Rei said extending her hand out to shake Izaya's. "I'm (Y/N)'s sister."

At that moment I saw no real emotion crossed Izaya's face, but I knew what he was thinking. "Izaya." He said shaking her hand.

"Are you her-"

"My, my. Look at what we have here." Another familiar voice said walking towards us, cutting Rei off.

"Look mom, it's (Y/N)." Rei said,

"I know dear, I'm not blind." She said a little annoyed."Well aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Do I look like your mouth?" I replied to the older woman. She sneered at me before turning to Izaya.

"I'm (Y/N)'s adopted mother. Sayuri." She said introducing herself, She then looked at me. "I see you have a daughter."

"Yes, I do." I said just staring at her in a bored like way.

"How old is she?" Sayuri asked.

"Four." Izaya decided to answer.

"Oh, so you had her at...about 19...I have to say I'm not surprised." The snobby ass women before she turned to Izaya."And who might you be? Her Boyfriend?"

"No." I answered,

"Her Husband?" Sayuri asked,

"No." I answered

"...Baby daddy?" Rei asked,

"N-no!" I answered

"Friend!?" Rei, Sayuri _and _Izaya asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Oh, so where is her father?" Sayuri asked smirking.

"I don't know." I said shrugging,

"That's not surprising either." Sayuri added

"You really should see dad, (Y/N)-chan. He really misses-"

"Come on Rei lets go." Sayuri said cutting Rei off and pulling her away. I just shrugged and began to walk away before Sayuri turned around to say one last thing, "Maybe you should see your dad so that he sees what a disappointment you are." Sh said coldly before smirking.

"Indeed." I smoothly replied before I continued to walk with Jewell and Izaya. Then suddenly, I started laughing out loud. Izaya raised an eyebrow at me.

"What a sweet mom." Izaya said sarcastically.

"She's not even my real 'adopted' mom." I said trying to catch my breath from laughing. "My adopted father married her after my adopted mom died."

"Oh, well you two got along well." I said smirking.

"That sounds ridiculous even in sarcasm." I said back to him.

"Why so much hate?" He asked me amused.

"She made my life a living hell."

"And how was that?" Izaya asked raising an eyebrow at me,

"She killed my mom."

* * *

**Neo: Well the '(Y/N)'s Family' arc begins. Hope you enjoyed reading *Smiles* For warning's sake, just to let you guys know, I gave you guys a hectic family. Trust me. Anyway, until next time :D (Note: You guys realized that I usually update every other day right? Okay, aslong as you know :) BYE~)**


End file.
